


Rimpatriata ad Hogwarts

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry e Draco si rincontrano una volta adulti.Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt: Harry Potter, DrarryDraco rivede Harry dopo anni. Song!fic con 'When we were young' di AdeleScritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ixbGmCoSPg; Adele - When We Were Young [Lyrics].
Series: Oro bianco [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041155





	Rimpatriata ad Hogwarts

Rimpatriata ad Hogwarts

Draco ignorò il proprio corpo intento a tremare e si avvicinò ad Harry, deglutendo ripetutamente.

Il vetro della cristalliera rimandava il suo riflesso.

Harry alzò lo sguardo e notò la stempiatura sulla testa di Malfoy, il resto dei capelli lunghi legati in un codino e le occhiaie profonde.

Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e si raddrizzò gli occhiali dalla forma tonda, le lenti erano spesse tre dita.

Malfoy si sedette accanto a lui.

“Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che ci saremmo rivisti Potter. Anche tu sei stato chiamato dal preside?” domandò.

Harry annuì.

“A quanto pare tuo figlio Scorpius è molto legato a mio figlio Albus” sussurrò.

Malfoy giocherellò con il bastone dal manico d’argento.

“L’intera scuola è a soqquadro per la tua presenza. A quanto pare sei ancora amato da tutto il mondo magico. Il figlio prediletto di questo mondo sempre al centro dell’attenzione” disse roco.

Harry guardò fuori dalla finestra e gli rispose: “Sono sempre tutti pronti a giudicarmi e passano il tempo a fissarmi. Sì, questo non è cambiato dai tempi della scuola”.

Malfoy accavallò le gambe.

“Non preoccuparti. Non puoi deluderli. Amano tutto di te: il modo in cui parli, in cui ti muovi. La tua morale è ineccepibile”.

Harry ridacchiò.

“I tuoi modi sono diventati garbati come quelli di tuo padre, ma al contrario di lui sembri quasi sincero” scherzò. Si grattò la fronte, vicino alla cicatrice in un gesto involontario. “Ti ricordo che ero un combina-guai. Ti ricordi quella volta in cui siamo finiti in punizione insieme nella foresta proibita?” gli domandò.

Draco ridacchiò.

“Avevo una paura terribile” ammise.

Harry lo guardò di sottecchi.

< Sembra una persona completamente diversa da quella che ricordavo. Nobiliare, quasi piacevole > pensò.

“Hogwarts per me è sempre stata una casa. Niente elfi domestici che si puniscono ad ogni angolo, nessun amico mangiamorte dei miei genitori pronto a torturarmi in un angolo buio del giardino aspettando che i miei non se ne accorgessero” raccontò Draco.

Harry notò che un uccellino stava utilizzando un ramo dell’albero dirimpetto come altalena, cinguettando festante.

“Anche per me Hogwarts era una casa” bisbigliò. 

< Ci siamo visti in lontananza al Ministero. Ci lavoriamo entrambi, ma in due settori diversi. Non ci siamo mai rivolti la parola.

Eravamo sempre troppo occupati, magari impegnati in qualche altra discussione o vogliosi di tornare a casa dalle nostre famiglie > pensò.

“Hai idea per cosa sono finiti nei guai i nostri ragazzi?” gli chiese Malfoy, posando il bastone contro la parete.

Harry rispose: “Hanno trovato una Giratempo e hanno tentato di affrontarci una ‘signora oscura’ o qualcosa del genere”.

< Mio Dio, questo mi ricorda quando eravamo giovani noi > pensò.

“Mio figlio ha il coraggio di mia moglie. Quando avevo la sua età ero così spaventato, non riuscivo ad affrontare le mie paure.

Facevo il bullo per nasconderle” ammise Draco.

Harry rispose: “Io avevo paura di avere paura. Per questo temevo tanto i dissennatori”.

< Non pensavo fossimo così simili. Io ricordo solo un ragazzo spocchioso che mi aveva sfidato ad un duello magico, che offendeva me ed i miei amici. Come ci avevo goduto quando era stato trasformato in un furetto > rifletté. Si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli mori. < Anche se a quel duello non si era presentato. Ora che ci penso, l’ho visto spesso spaventato > rifletté.

“Mi dispiace per averti lanciato il Sectusempra” bisbigliò.

“Parla piano o il quadro della Mc Grannit ci sentirà” ribatté Draco.

Entrambi gli uomini rabbrividirono.

“Acqua passata. In fondo mi hai salvato la vita da quell’incendio” lo rassicurò Malfoy. “Mi sorprende che non nessun Weasley si sia cacciato nei guai”.

Harry sussurrò: “Hanno preso dalla madre. Non si fanno beccare facilmente”.

Draco ridacchiò.

“Santo Cielo, quanto sto diventando vecchio e nostalgico. Mi piacerebbe rivedere persino Weasley” ammise.

Harry ammise: “Mi rivedo giovane in ogni angolo di questa scuola e poi mi guardo allo specchio. Ho superato l’età in cui sono morti entrambi i miei genitori.

Dovrei essere felice di essere ‘sopravvissuto’ ed invece sono triste di essere vecchio”.

La porta si aprì e ne uscì Neville.

Harry e Draco gridarono in coro: “Tu?”.

Paciock ridacchiò.

“Ebbene sì, anche un professore di erbologia può diventare preside. Entrate pure” l’invitò.

Draco si avvicinò all’orecchio di Harry e bisbigliò: “Se lui può diventare preside, noi possiamo ancora divertirci”.

“T’inviterò alla prossima rimpatriata” promise Harry.

Scorpius e Albus Severus erano seduti davanti alla scrivania. La testa incassata tra le spalle, Scorpius era intento a dondolare i piedi, mentre l’altro era rigido, curvato su se stesso.


End file.
